


Fumbling in the Dark

by briewinchester



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Candles, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, power outtage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a pretty bad storm, Danny's power goes out at his apartment and decides to go to Steve's; hoping that he has power. When Steve's power goes out, a night of discovery opens both their eyes to something that they've both wanted all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fumbling in the Dark

Danny pulled into Steve’s driveway, psyching himself up to run through the rain to get to the house. He took a deep breath, counted to three and ran. By the time he got inside, he was soaked to the bone. He wiped the water streaming down into his eyes with his hands. He didn’t hear any sounds coming from the house.

"Steve? You home?" he called out.

Steve was up in the attic, trying to locate the candles he’d put up there. It wasn’t easy when the only light he had was a rinky dink little light bulb. He had just found them when he heard the faint opening and closing of the front door. He was just coming down the ladder, with the candles, when Danny called out to him.

"Yeah D, I’m up here!" he shouted. He walked out onto the landing at the top of the stairs and stared as Danny stood in front of his front door, dripping water onto his floor.

"Hang on, I’ll get you some dry clothes." he set the box of candles down on the floor and went into his room. He came back out holding an old Navy t-shirt and sweats and handed them to Danny.

Danny took the offered clothing gratefully and removed his shoes and socks and walked as quickly as he could to the downstairs bathroom. He stripped out of his wet, clingy clothing and draped them over the side of the tub to dry. He grabbed a towel and wiped off the remaining water. He pulled on the too big sweats, sans underwear because his were soaked, and rolled the waistband over a few times before pulling on the t-shirt. He ran the towel over his hair, getting as much water out of it that he could, before slicking it down.

Steve went back upstairs and fetched the box of candles and brought them downstairs before setting them on the kitchen table, having them accessible in case his power goes out. He opened the fridge and pulled out a couple of beers. He handed Danny his when he came out of the bathroom.

Danny smiled gratefully at Steve before twisting the cap off and taking a generous drink. He went to the living room and plopped down on the couch, listening to the rain pouring down outside. Steve followed and sat down more gracefully and looked over at Danny.

"So, what do I owe the honor of this visit?" he asked before taking a swig of beer.

Danny shrugged. “My power’s out and Grace is at a sleepover. Didn’t feel like being alone in my hot, dark shitty apartment. And I figured you would still have power, so here I am." he took another sip of beer.

They fell into a comfortable silence, the storm outside providing the soundtrack to this shitty day. Steve placed his empty beer bottle down on the coffee table and as soon as he let go, the entire house went dark.

Danny groaned. “Oh that is great. That is just great! If I wanted to be in the dark, I would’ve stayed at my shithole of an apartment! Fuck my life!"

Steve listened as Danny bitched about their current situation and couldn’t help but chuckle. “Calm down Danno. I’m sure the power will come back on soon. In the meantime, I brought candles down from the attic. So, if you’re done bitching, you can help me set some up and light them."

Steve stood from the couch and maneuvered through the darkness to the kitchen, where he left the box of candles. He felt his way over to the junk drawer and sifted through it until his fingers closed around the lighter he kept there.

He lit a candle as he heard Danny stumbling and cursing his way to the kitchen. Steve had a few more candles lit by the time Danny limped his way into the kitchen. He looked at Danny in concern.

"You alright Danny?"

"No, I’m not alright. I just hit my bum knee on god knows what in your living room and it hurts like a fucking bitch." he said through clenched teeth.

Steve handed Danny a couple of candles. “Here, take these back to the living room and sit on the couch. I think I have something that can help with the pain." he took another candle and headed for the bathroom. He opened the medicine cabinet and found what he was looking for.

When he entered the living room, his breath hitched at the sight of his best friend in the candlelight. His eyes were drawn to Danny’s exposed chest and the light sheen of sweat spreading over it. He licked his lips and swallowed, trying to get the images out of his head. Once he got himself under control, he walked into the living room, waving the tube of ointment triumphantly at Danny. He moved the coffee table and planted himself on the floor in front of Danny.

Danny watched Steve curiously and frowned when Steve sat before him. “Uh, Steve? What are you doing?"

Steve didn’t say anything as he placed Danny’s right leg into his lap and rolled up the pant leg to Danny’s thigh. He squeezed out a generous amount of ointment on Danny’s knee and began to gently massage it in, at first, before applying more pressure.

At the first touch to his knee, Danny hissed at the sharp pain that spread through. The longer Steve continued the more relaxed Danny became. He rested his head on the back of the couch and he looked down at Steve. Steve’s face was silhouetted by the candlelight and it took Danny’s breath away. In the months that they’ve been partners, between the flirting and the non-sort of-dates, Danny’s felt an attraction towards Steve.

Sure they argue and bitch at each other, Danny more so than Steve, but that’s just  ** _them._  **It’s how the work and wherever it was that their relationship was headed for next, Danny was pretty sure that he was ready for it. He let an appreciative moan slip from his mouth when Steve moved from his knee to his calf.

Steve was watching Danny intently. He was looking for any signs of discomfort, finding none, he moved down to Danny’s calf. He smiled at Danny’s moan and applied more pressure. Just this minimal contact made Steve’s cock twitch in his shorts. He squirmed on the floor, hoping to hide his obvious arousal. He knew where he wanted this to go, he just wasn’t sure if Danny was on the same page.

He himself was beginning to get hot and paused in his movements to remove his own shirt. Back to the task at hand, Steve moved lower and took Danny’s foot in hand and massaged the ball of Danny’s foot, earning him another moan.

Danny opened his eyes when Steve stopped and got an eyeful of Steve’s well defined torso. He bit his bottom lip to hold back his moan. He looked down and clearly saw the tent forming in his sweats and knew it was only a matter of time before Steve noticed it. He shifted in his seat, the soft material of the sweats grazing over his unclothed erection.

He couldn’t hold back the moan any longer when Steve began massaging his foot. Damn, that felt amazing. He closed his eyes again and let the sensations over take him. He moaned again as the actions were repeated to his left leg. Never in his life had someone paid this much attention to him and making him dizzy with need. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could last; he was ready to burst.

Steve moved over to Danny’s left leg and repeated his actions. He looked up at Danny’s face and saw pure bliss written all over it. He let his eyes travel down Danny’s chest and then came to rest at the bulge in Danny’s sweats. His motions faltered and his mouth went dry. Could it be possible that Danny was into this as much as he was? One way to find out.

Steve moved to his knees and placed his hands on Danny’s thighs and squeezed, gaining Danny’s attention. He held Danny’s gaze as he moved his hands up Danny’s thighs. He was testing his boundaries. If he saw any sign on Danny’s face or in his eyes, Steve would immediately back-off and pretend like this whole thing never happened.

He saw none of those things, but he still had to be sure. “Danny, if you don’t want this, just say the word and I’ll stop right now."

Danny glared at Steve. “Steven, I swear to God, if you stop I will punch you in the face."

Steve nodded his head and continued moving up Danny’s thighs, teasing at the waistband of the sweats. A rush of heat travelled through his body at Danny’s lack of underwear. Well, he really shouldn’t judge; he wasn’t wearing any wither. He tore his gaze away from Danny’s eyes and down to Danny’s lips and closed the distance between them.

Once their lips met for the first time, it was like a dam broke inside both of them. What was meant to be a chaste, exploratory kiss, turned rough and dirty pretty quickly. Both Steve and Danny’s hands found their way to each other’s hair, holding on tight.

Danny drifted to his left, stretching out on the couch, pulling Steve on top of him. He could not describe what he was feeling. So many emotions were welling up in his chest. He spread his legs, giving Steve more room to fit more comfortably. He moved his hands down Steve’s muscular back, feeling how Steve arched into his touch. He wondered how many people got to see Steve like this. He growled into Steve’s mouth, dragging his blunt nails down Steve’s back, leaving red marks over the smooth, tanned skin.

Again, Steve arched into Danny’s hands, moaning at the slight pain and ground his hips down into Danny’s. He removed one of his hands, skimming it over Danny’s chest, before curling it into the waistband of Danny’s sweats, yanking it down. Danny’s cock sprang free and bounced against his belly, making Danny release a moan. 

Steve did the same to his shorts and gasped as his bare flesh rubbed against Danny’s. He wrapped his hand around both of their erections and started a fast rhythm, gathering pre-come on his fingers to ease the way. He pulled away from Danny’s mouth, pulling in much needed oxygen. He left open-mouthed kisses along Danny’s jaw, trailing them down Danny’s neck; leaving a mark at Danny’s pulse point.

Danny thrust up into Steve’s fist, trying to get that extra friction he needed. His body began to tense up and gasped when Steve bit down on his pulse point.

"Babe, guh, more. Need to come, please. Faster." he moaned.

Steve was working on a nice mark on Danny’s neck, smirking when he knew Danny wouldn’t be able to hide it. He heard Danny’s plea and sped his hand up, knowing he wasn’t too far behind Danny. He felt the moment when Danny fell apart beneath him and followed Danny into mind-blowing bliss.

Steve brought them both through the aftershocks and he collapsed down on top of Danny. He kept his head buried in Danny’s neck, hoping that Danny wasn’t going to freak out on him. He really didn’t want this to be some one-time thing. He could see a future with Danny. He just hoped Danny saw the same.

Danny was happy to stay right where he was; happy and sated beneath Steve’s warm body. He didn’t even care that their combined body heat was stifling. He idly skimmed his fingers up and down Steve’s sweaty back, sighing in contentment. He could definitely get used to this. Of course, he knew this wasn’t going to be easy, but it would be worth it in the long run.

He looked down at Steve and noticed that he still had his face buried in his neck. Danny trailed his hand up and ran his fingers through Steve’s hair. Steve was awfully quiet and Danny worried that the taller man might be freaking out.

"Babe? You okay?"

Steve sighed. “I’m good. Are you okay? With this, I mean. Because I don’t think I can just let this go and go back to normal."

Danny cuffed Steve on the back of the head. “You, my friend, are an idiot. Would I have told you to keep going if I wasn’t okay with this? If you hadn’t noticed, I enjoyed myself very much. That was better than I ever imagined. And I’ve got a pretty interesting imagination Steven. There’s so many things I want to do to you and with you. But you’ll only get to know what they are if you are ready to take that first step."

Steve raised his head and looked Danny in the eye. “Oh, and what step is that?"

"Entering into a committed relationship with me. This means no more booty calls with your Lieutenant-with-benefits. I don’t share well with others." Danny said, raising an eyebrow in question to Steve.

Steve continued to stare at Danny, seeming to think about it. He smiled before leaning in and captured Danny’s lips with his own. “I think I can do that." he captured Danny’s mouth again, not giving Danny the chance to answer.

 


End file.
